cosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Trooper
Troopers are the armed forces of the UNSC. They protect the Galaxy in wars and against the Covenant Empire. History During the first Human-Covenant war the Republic was called to arms. They modified human genetics to create super soldiers who endure extended time in space and in combat throughout various planets. These soldiers were named Troopers and are of various ranks. The United Nations Space Command built their military with these Troopers and have deployed them across the galaxy. Equipment Armor *'Powered Assault Armor' All Troopers wear Powered Assault Armor capable of taking full advantage of the physical capabilities of a TROOPER. The suit is constructed in overlapping layers. It is a sealed system, capable of Extra-Vehicular Activity and operations in toxic atmosphere. It is hardened against electromagnetic pulses and radiation, and has filters that are completely effective at removing toxins and bacteria from local atmosphere. The armor's shell is composed of a multi-layer alloy of remarkable strength and has been augmented with a refractive coating capable of dispersing a limited number of impacts from Covenant energy weapons. The suit contains a gel-filled layer underneath a thick black armored bodysuit. The gel layer regulates temperature and can re-actively change its density. The inner skin-suit is made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environment control computer and the occupant's UNSC issue Neural Interface. Weapons All Troopers are issued a variety of weaponry issued by the UNSC. *'MA5 Assault Rifle': Developed by Meister Armory, this is the first class assualt Rifle used by most troopers. It is a reliable air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed, fully-automatic bullpup rifle that fires from 32-round magazines of 7.62x51mm ammunition. It possesses a built-in ammunition indicator and magnetic compass for orientation, similar to that of all other MA5 series rifles. It has a high rate of fire, but due to its inaccuracy, it is highly ineffective at long ranges and inflicts low damage against energy shields. The MA37 ICWS is an excellent close- to medium-ranged weapon and is most effectively used for fully-automatic sustained fire at close range, or by using short, controlled bursts at medium range for greater accuracy. When fired in three-round bursts, and is a balanced starting weapon that can be used effectively in the hands of a skilled TROOPER. *'MA9 Designated Marksman Rifle': Nicknamed the DMR, is an air-cooled, magazine-fed, gas-operated select-fire bullpup rifle that fires 7.62×51mm ammunition from a fifteen round detachable box magazine that aesthetically resembles the BR55. The weapon has a fire mode selector switch above its grip and a mounted optic scope that can magnify three times. The DMR also has a magazine release button directly above its magazine well and behind the trigger. Left or right handed shooters can fire the M392 because it has an ejection port on its left and right side. In-Universe, the 7.62x51mm ammunition is interchangeable with ammunition from the MA5 series Assault Rifles and the majority of the UNSC's machine guns. *'MA11 Tactical Shotgun': The M11 is a special-purpose weapon used in any situation where the range of engagement is close and limited and when over-penetration is not desirable, but maximum stopping power is required. It is a pump-action, magazine-fed (dual tubular, non-detachable type) weapon that uses 8 gauge magnum (3.75”) ammunition. It features an adjustable stock, however this is purely cosmetic. Ranks Troopers are organized into ranks that maintain effective unit coordination in battle. Ranks are based upon UNSC established military guidelines, most of which is marked classified. Category:Universal Terms